Grounded
by perseusswift
Summary: Laurie is grounded and and wants to do what she does best so she uses Eric to help her out
1. The First Time

**I do not own That 70's Show or its characters**

**Laurie's POV**

_He grabbed her breast and caressed it lovingly making her throw her head back and moan. He gave her a deep kiss and thruster in to her long and slow. He gave her a deep loving kiss as they both went over their edge. _

Laurie sighed and she thrusted her hand in her vagina one more time and she silently climaxed. She threw her erotic novel on the floor and thought "I hate my life". Red had grounded her because he caught her fucking a guy in her room and now she was grounded and what's-his-face was in the hospital. And for once she couldn't talk her over-protective father out of this. She couldn't leave the house since Red nailed her window shut and she desperately needed to get laid.

She knew what she had to do. She put on a bra and a thong and silently crept out of her room and went to Eric's room. She burst in and saw him masturbating to a naked picture of Donna. He jumped and pulled the covers over his dick and stammered out "W-what are y-you doing here L-Laurie?" She came to his bed and stood next to it "Little brother as you know dad grounded me so I can't leave. Since I can't fuck someone out there I have to fuck someone in here." Eric was about to protest but she grabbed his cheek and squeezed like he was two years old. "Shut up little brother, it's your lucky day." She reached in between her boobs, pushing them up a little and undid her bra and let her large DD's burst out and bounce some and threw her bra at Eric's face. She reached down to her waist, hooked her finger under the straps of her thong and slid them down revealing her neatly shaven. Once she had stepped out of them she also threw them in Eric's face, making the part of the thong that covered her pussy land on his mouth. She did a quick sexy spin showing her brother all of her assets. Once she completed her spin she knelt down on the floor by his waist and grasped his cock.

**Eric's POV**

Eric was freaking out right now. Right now his slutty sister was basically telling him she was going to fuck him and that really turned him turned on. Eric reached up to his face to pull Laurie's thong off, but he involuntarily sniffed it. Eric got harder just from one sniff of his sisters pussy and he knew he had to smell the real thing but Eric couldn't concentrate enough to do that. Right now Laurie had her hand wrapped around his dick stroking it and licking the head a little. Eric debated either fucking his sister or telling his mom. The decision wasn't hard. Eric leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned as Laurie worked her magic on his cock. Once she got him to his full length, around thirteen inches and two inches thick she sandwiched it in between her large breast and started to go up and down on it so the head of his dick popped of the top of her boobs. "Wow Eric I didn't know you had such a big cock. I might have to get grounded more often." The feeling of her large tan breast around his dick was amazing. It was so soft and warm Eric almost came just from the feeling of his sister's boobs surrounding his dick. At first Laurie moved her boobs up and down at the same time then she raised one up and lowered the other then she did little circles with her boobs. She did one for a while then she switched back to the other then switched again. She kept switching what she was doing to Eric's member that his mind just went fuzzy in pure pleasure. Eric felt Laurie put her mouth around the head of his dick and suck on it and she swirl her tongue around his head adding to the already large amounts of pleasure Eric was receiving. Eric moaned in pleasure. He felt his balls tighten and said "I'm gonna cum sis." He felt Laurie remove her boobs from around his dick an Eric felt sad but Eric quickly felt something very hot and very wet be replaced on his dick. Eric opened his Eyes to see what was on him and what he saw amazed him. Laurie had the almost the entire length of his member shoved down her throat. The few inches she didn't have in her throat she was jacking off. After a few seconds Eric blew his large load down his sister's throat. He fired off thick rope after rope of cum in to his sister. When Laurie thought Eric was done cumming she pulled her head off his dick but Eric wasn't done yet. He blew off one more load that landed on her cheek and trailed down her neck and stopped on her boob. Laurie gave Eric a look of fake disappointment and said "Don't you know it not nice to jizz on your sister, Eric." She reached up and pulled his essence off of her skin and ate it.

She rose off of the floor and gave him another look at her pussy and Eric remembered the smell of it from her thong. He decided 'what the hell' and reached over, grabbed Laurie's nice wide hips and placed her pussy over his mouth. He gave her one long lick along the slit of her lips making her let out a long low moan. He felt her legs on either side of his head squeeze together a little more and he felt her hand reach down to his head and forcefully grab a handful of his hair but Eric didn't mind. He delved his tongue inside his sister's pussy and explored it, licking every inch of her of her pussy. He loved how sweet she tasted. While he was eating out his sister's pussy, Eric's hand had reached around to her ass and he was cupping each of her cheeks in his hands. He was pinching her ass and occasionally he would slip a finger or two in to her ass. Just kept slurping on Laurie's cunt and nibbling on her clit while she slowly humped and grind on her brother's face. Eric felt her legs tighten even more around on her humping her face grew erratic letting Eric know his sister was close to climaxing. A few seconds later Laurie let out a long low moan and she drenched Eric face with her love juices. Eric tried to drink up all of sweet nectar but he missed some and got it one his face.

**Laurie's POV**

Laurie was in pure bliss and amassment. First she found out her 'baby' brother had a forearm growing out of his waist and now she found out he could eat pussy like a pro. She was sitting on her brother's face for half a minute and he already had her about to cum. She had one hand squeezing one of her large breast with her left hand and had a fist full of Eric's hair in her right hand. She felt herself reach her climax and she squirted on his face. When she got done cumming she got off her brother's face and decided to stop the foreplay.

**Eric's POV**

Laurie straddled him and sat down on his waist but not his dick. She sat so his dick being pushed down by Laurie's plump ass, so Eric could feel the very bottom of her ass crack, causing some pain at the uncomfortable angle, and she leaned over his face and looked down at him "Awww looks like I got you all dirty too little bro. Let me clean up." Laurie leaned down and started to clean her sweet juice off her brother's face with her soft, warm tongue. When she was done giving her brother a bath she gave him a deep kiss giving Eric yet another taste of her sweetness. Laurie pulled away from the kiss and raised her hips again so Eric meat stick was right under her waiting cunt. She put on a sexy face and asked her brother in a sultry voice "You ready for the ride of your life?" Eric nodded and she started to lower her pussy on to her brother's dick. Laurie let out a moan because Eric was the biggest cock she had ever had in her, which was saying something. Eric let out a groan also because even though she wasn't as tight as Donna, or even Jackie, she had a well toned stomach and knew how to maximize the tightness of her pussy. Once he was all the way inside of her she just sat there for a few seconds to adjust to the stretching he was giving her. Once she adjusted to him she started to slowly on his cock then sped up until she was wildly bouncing on her brother making the bed creak. Eric was surprised by her assault on him, riding him like a bucking bronco, but he quickly recovered. He placed his hands on his sisters bouncing breast and started playing with them. He squeezed and massaged her flesh and he tweaked her nipples. She arched her back trying to give him more of her boobs to play with. After a little while of plying with her boobs Eric leaned up and started to suckle making Laurie moan even more. Laurie kept slamming own on Eric for twenty minutes before her down ward thrust became erratic as well as Eric's upward thrust. "I'm going to cum sis what do I do?" Eric asked. "Blow it in my little brother I want all of your cum in my slutty little vagina". A few seconds later Laurie bent down to Eric and captured his lips in hers and she came and let out a moan in to her brother's mouth. Eric felt his sister's pussy convulse around his dick and he emptied his sack of incestuous cum into his sister's vagina. They made out like that a little while longer until Laurie pulled off of him and got off the bed and walked to the foot of his bed and put her hands on the foot board of his bed. She looked at him and asked "Got another round in you?" "You bet sis" Eric quickly got behind Laurie he put his hands on her nice wide ass, pulled apart her cheeks, and rammed his cock into her ass making her let out a loud screech. Eric didn't give her time to adjust he just kept ramming his cock into his sister's ass repeatedly. Laurie was screaming her head off, apparently not caring if Red or Kitty caught them fucking. Come to think of it he didn't either. Laurie was shouting "THATS RIGHT LITTLE BROTHER FUCK YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU SO GOOD AND BIG AND FILL MY ASS UP SO GOOD! AHHHHHHH!" She orgasimed and Eric felt her ass clamp down on his cock but he wasn't ready to give it to her just yet. Eric stopped his thrusting until Laurie came down from her climax. When he felt her ass muscles relax he stated his assault again. He kept pounding on her for an hour until Laurie climaxed again and this time Eric couldn't stop himself and her released deep in his sister's fine ass.

Eric pulled out his dick that was covered in a mixture of his and his sister's liquids. He gave Laurie ass a smack and watched as it jiggled and he got another idea "On the bed, on your hands and knees." Laurie did as she was told and got on the bed. When she got on the bed she looked back at him with a mischievous grin and wiggled her ass at Eric. He quickly got behind her and put one hand on the small of her back right above her ass and rapped the other around his dick. He held the head at her lips and tickled her with his organ eliciting a small moan from his sister. "God fucking damnit Eric just shove your giant cock in my pussy dumba- AHHHHHHH!" Eric slammed all of his meat in his sister's cunt catching Laurie off guard. Eric slid out hard and fast out of his sister's pussy that was gushing with their combined incestuous fluids. Laurie could no longer support herself under Eric's relentless assault and was now getting her face fucked into the pillow muffling her loud moans and shouts. Eric started squeezing and pinching her wide soft ass making it lightly pink then moved his hands from her ass to her jiggling breast for more leverage so he could make his thrust more powerful. Soon Eric felt the need to blow his load so he quickly flipped his sister over and kept pounding away. He didn't want Laurie to scream so he shoved the palm of his hand over mouth forcefully and kept a death grip on her other tit. Eric looked in to his sister's and saw a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure in there and he licked that look. The climaxed at the same time and Eric collapsed on to his bed next to her. Once she recovered she propped herself on her elbow and looked down at her brother. Now that he got a better look at her he noticed a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth from where he covered her mouth and her teeth cut in to her lip and that one of her breast was bright red from his grip, but she didn't seem to care about her condition "Wow Eric where did you learn to fuck a bitch like that" Laurie asked surprised. Eric smirked and rubbed her breast that was in better condition "You got to give me a really good reason to tell me, but…" he tweaked her nipple making her giggle "I think you could find a way to find out." She reached down and started rubbing his limp wet organ and said "Well since I am grounded for a while I can take my time figuring out, but for now we got to sleep so I got to leave." Laurie sat up and was about to get up but Eric gabbed and ass cheek and pulled her back down "No you don't in need a pillow and your are the best one I could find my slutty big sister" and with that Eric laid hs head down on his sister's soft boobs and fell asleep.

**Laurie's POV**

Laurie laid on Eric bed with her brother nuzzling in to her breast and realized how not boring being grounded could be.


	2. Breakfast time

**I do not own That 70's Show**

**Breakfest Time**

**Laurie's POV**

Laurie loved her brother's cock. After their rough fucking last night she knew that he had the biggest cock she had had in her body. Her having to degrade herself by sucking his big meaty cock under their table in the kitchen proved it. So while Eric got a meal of eggs and bacon she got a meal of her brother's thick tasty cum she was just lucky they had a table cloth or her parents would have noticed her under it. She had been her gagging on her brother's cock with his left hand trying to drive more down her throat while he ate with the other for the past ten minutes and she couldn't get the asshole to cum down her throat. She tried a tight or light grip stroke and deep throating but he just wouldn't. She knew her breast would get him to cum but she needed to keep them in her shirt in case she needed to get out from underneath the table. As soon as her throat started to get raw she felt Eric painfully clenched her hair and he said "You ready for some cum whore" She would have said duh but right then she got pushed so far down on his pole that her chin was in Eric's balls and her nosed smashed against his waist as a torrent of hot, creamy, thick cum rushed down her throat leaving a warm feeling in her stomach. One reason she liked Eric's cock over the other hundreds of guys she fucked was because he was so long that he deposited in the back of her throat so she didn't have to worry about keeping up with swallowing it just went straight down to her stomach. He sent off spurt after spurt of cum directly to her stomach giving her a warm feeling. When he was she pulled off she massaged her jaw. She grabbed his semi-erect cock jerked it a couple of times to make sure all of her brothers cum was in her belly not in his boxers and stuffed the beast back in his pants and zipped them up. She made sure no one was in the kitchen and crawled out from underneath the table.

**Eric's POV**

Eric loved his sister. She could suck cock like a goddess. The only reason he didn't blow his load was sheer determination but even her wonderful tongue wore him down. When Laurie crawled out from underneath she gave Eric a deep kiss full of tongue. When Laurie pulled back her voice sounded a little scratchy "Next time cum faster, you gave me a sore throat and probably a bruise on the back of it." Eric was proud of this but he didn't like her back talk. He quickly reached up to his sister's boob and pinched and twisted her nipple through the fabric of her shirt (slut wasn't wearing a bra which Eric liked). She let out a squeal but quickly covered her own mouth so she wouldn't alert their parents. "Bitch I will cum whenever I want." He gave one last hard squeeze and released. He could tell she wanted to retort but she thought better. She went over to the sink and bent over the counter to rinse her mouth out. Eric looked at her and almost jumped out of his chair and rammed his cock in her ass repeatedly. Her short shorts were riding low on her ass and her thong straps were raised way above her hips showing off her hips and wide ass. The only reason he didn't outright rape her was because Laurie wouldn't keep her mouth shut and their parents might hear them and he didn't feel like gagging her right now he wasn't awake enough. He controlled himself and she sat down across the table from Eric and watched him eat. A few minutes later Kitty and Red came into the kitchen. They were going to Church and after that kitty's moms and were going to be gone most of the day. Laurie wasn't going since she was grounded and Eric wasn't either because he had to make sure she wouldn't leave. He knew she would try to leave and he was going to make sure she couldn't walk out of the house.

**Laurie's POV**

"Yes" Laurie thought "I'm finally gonna be able to get out and see my friends and fuck somebody else than my brother". She knew her brother was going to be the best fuck she was going to have but she still wanted some variety. Red started talking "Now you two dumbass better stay here or I will break my foot off in your ass." It hurt Laurie to hear her dad call her a dumbass. Even though she was definitely no longer an innocent little girl she still liked to be treated like she was still one. She just hung her head and Red left for the car. Kitty put on her usual fake smile and said in a cheerful voice "That means just he loves you both" and she too left. They waited until they heard the car start and pull out then waited a ten seconds to make sure they left. They both stood up and Laurie tried to leave but Eric stood in front of her "Where do you think you're going" "Leaving so I can finally get out of this house" She tried to leave again and got around Eric but he stopped her by grabbing her ass, pulling her back, rubbed his semi-erect cock against her ass and saying in a commanding tone directly in her ear "My cock hasn't been serviced enough so before you leave I am going to fuck you until I'm tired. Now lock this door and the one in the basement while I get the front then we will fuck until I say we are done. If you can walk after that you can leave, do you understand whore" I nodded "And if I come back and you aren't here you definitely wont like the consequences" and he let her go and left. Laurie loved how rough Eric was with her and she could feel the dampness in between her legs start to grow. She quickly ran to both doors and locked them and went back in to the kitchen and got ready for Eric

**Eric POV**

Eric left the kitchen and went to his room locking the front door on his way. He took off his clothes and threw them on the bed. He looked down at his cock and saw it was only about half way up so he stroked it to get it to its full length so he could get to fucking his sister fast and went down stairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Laurie bent over the bar naked with her back to him writing something down. He saw her ass staring at him and he decided to start there first. He quietly snuck up behind her and quickly pushed her down on the bar and rammed his thirteen inches straight into her tight ass making her scream. The saliva from Laurie's blow job helped Eric slide in to her ass a little bit easy but he still had to push a lot to push in and pull out. Eric reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Laurie's hair and pulled her up so she was standing up too. He planted his mouth on her neck and started sucking and biting hard drawing a little bit of blood while his hands grabbed her breast and started pinching and squeezing them while Eric kept pounding into her anus. The whole time Laurie never stopped screaming words Eric couldn't understand which he liked. The more she screamed the faster and harder her Eric slammed in to her. It started to get harder to fuck her ass "God damn Laurie no matter how many times I destroy your ass with my dick somehow my big sisters ass stays so fucking tight, which is what makes me love your body. I have to do something about that" so Eric pulled out and thrusted in to her pussy a couple of times to get his cock nice and lubed up with her pussy juices and make it easier to fuck his sisters tight ass and went back to her ass. The longer Eric pounded in to Laurie's ass the closer Eric came to spewing his white hot come into his sister asshole and the harder he clenched her tits and the harder he sucked and bit on her neck. Her screams got louder and higher pitched and when they peaked her ass clamped down on Eric's pulsing cock while it was fully in her ass signaling she had hit her orgasm and also preventing Eric from pulling back out pulling back out. The strong grip around his manhood caused Eric balls to tight and when he started jizzing he put both his hands on his sister's shoulder blades and slammed Laurie on to the counter hard, he was sure he hadn't hurt her because her large tits took the impact. Laurie tried to push herself up but Eric held her down on the counter until he finished unloading his hot cum in his sister's ass. When he was done he slowly pulled his cock out of her ass and let her up

Laurie turned around and captured her brother's lips and wrapped her hands around his neck and Eric placed his right hand on her ass while the other tickled her clit. Laure pulled back and in a lusty tone said "What next _master_" Eric though about it and decided on her mouth again. He quickly picked Laurie up and flipped her upside down so he was face to snatch with his sister's pussy and she got slapped by her cock and he felt her hair tickle his knees. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and she wrapped her nice long legs around his head. She took the hint and popped the head of her brother's cock in her mouth. Eric on the other hand started eating out his sister's twat. Eric could feel that instead of deep throating his shaft she just had the tip in her mouth and was jacking off the rest of his shaft because he was sure she was still hurting from the hard throat fucking she had an hour ago but Eric didn't care. He dropped Laurie on his dick more and he head Laurie choke and gag at having more than a foot of cock impaled down her throat. She put her hands on his thighs to try and push herself up off of him and tried crushing his skull with her well defined legs but Eric held her down. After a few minutes of struggling she accepted it and started bobbing her head and massaging his balls trying to get him to come fast. Eric went back to Laurie's pussy. He lightly bit on her lips and flicked her clit causing her to moan along his shaft which felt awesome. The continued giving head to each other for a long time and finally Eric felt his ball explode up in to his sister mouth and in return her legs tightened around his head and she squirted her delicious juices which Eric licked up fast.

Exhausted from his third orgasm and having to hold up his sister Eric collapsed with Laurie on top of him. She turned around so her pussy was over his cock and they were looking in each other's eyes "Awwwww, are you tired baby brother." Eric reached up and slapped his sister's cheek. Not hard enough to really hurt her but Eric knew she liked to be slapped when they fucked. "If you get rough I will get rough." She sat up and gripped his cock as tight as possible which stopped Eric from moving. She Smirked at her control over Eric and lined up his cock with her pussy and sat down on it making her moan "Have I ever told you I absolutely love the way you stretch out my cunt with your massive cock, little brother" He slapped her across the breast causing them to swing in a pendulum motion. She started to slowly fuck herself up and down giving low moans as she was speared. Eric put hands behind his head and relaxed as he watched something beautiful. His older sister had her hands planted on his stomach leaving claw marks while she bounced on his dick. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and her breast bounced slightly as she went down on him. This went on for an hour before Eric wanted her to hurry up. He placed his hands on her hips and made Laurie speed up and she was quick to please as she started slamming back down hard and fast. This cased her breast to bounce wildly around on her chest. Eric reached up and grabbed both bouncing orbs and pulled Laurie down and started sucking and squeezing on them making her moan more "That's it Eric suck your sister's nipples suck them real good." It didn't take long for Laurie to reach her limits with her and Eric head her screech as her orgasm hit her like a freight train and Eric felt her drench his waist and dick in pussy juices which caused him to shoot off his incestuous cum deep in to her pussy. Just then the phone rang and Eric pushed her on to the floor.

**Laurie POV**

Laurie couldn't believe it she had just rode her bothers dick for an hour and a half and he just threw her in the cold hard ground. Eric got up and answered the phone "Hello- Hey mom how's it going" Laurie got a good idea to get back at him. She stood up to stand next to Eric and wrapped a hand around his massive prick and started stroking it making him moan "O that was nothing mom I just kicked one Laurie's shoes and it hurt" He gave her a serious look "I will just have to teach her a lesson" he reached out with a free hand and pinched her nipple which hurt Laurie But she didn't mind. Eric talked to mom for a few minutes while I kept stroking his dick just enough to get him going but not enough to get him to cum which she could tell frustrated him a lot. "All right I hope she feels better" Eric hung up and slapped her across the face hard and gripped her shoulders tightly "Don't ever do that again whore, understand" Laurie smirked and decided to piss him off to see if he is a better fuck when he was angry "Maybe" Eric gave a frustrated growl and pushed her on to the table and stood next to her breast and finished what Laurie had started on the phone and started beating his meat. As he did this he said "Mom says grandma fell and broke her hip and they will not be home until grandma starts feeling comfortable around the hospital and that might take a while. That means your new role around this house for the time being is to be my personal cock sleeve that I will use as much as I want." When he finished talking he spewed his cum out of his dick. Several spurts of jizz landed on her large jugs, one on her neck, one on her forehead, one on her nose, and the last managed to land in her mouth. Once he got done Laurie's saw his dick start to deflate. She loved the feeling of Eric's warm cum on her breast. It was so sticky, gooey, thick and salty. She started licking the cum slowly and seductively off of herself and made a show of it to get Eric's hard on back which she could tell was working.

**Eric POV**

Eric wasn't really angry at Laurie but he really wanted a reason to be rough with her. Eric started felling drained after his fifth orgasm that day, feeling his cock starting to soften he was about to call it quits until he saw Laurie lick his cum off of herself and he felt himself reharden. Once she got all of the cum off of herself Eric moved to in between her legs and shoved his cock in to his sister's needing pussy this time he didn't wait for her to get use to him he just started pounding like there was no tomorrow in to his sister. "That's right Eric, fuck your sister's cunt good and hard" Eric moved his hands from her side's to support himself to putting them on her breast and started squeezing the hell out of them which caused her screams to double. Eric wanted her to shut up so he crashed his lips on her mouth and he felt her screams in his mouth. Eric continued to pound into his sister's dripping cunt for an hour before Laurie finally crashed into her orgasm. Eric felt her cunt spasm around his cock and her juices drench his dick. The feeling of her release made him shoot off his load into his sister. At the feeling of his load entering her, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she passed out. Eric pulled out and left her on the table fucked unconscious and looked at the clock, it said 11:00 pm. He and Laurie had fucked the entire day away. He looked at Laurie and decided to leave her there, he went to pick up their clothes and threw them in the washer in the basement and headed to bed. When he got back to the kitchen he looked back at his sister. Unconscious and cum leaking out of all of her holes and a large bruise on her neck from where he had sucked very hard and he couldn't leave her there naked and out cold. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He lay down and laid his sister on top on her back. He shoved his mostly limp dick in his sister's ass and fell asleep in his sister's ass and two big handfuls of boobs.


End file.
